The present invention relates to a postage metering system using digital printing and, more particularly, to a postage metering system wherein the postage accounting system is remotely located from the postage printer.
A conventional postage meter is comprised of a secure account system, also known as a vault, and an impact printing mechanism housed in a secure housing having tamper detection. The vault is physically secured and operationally interlocked to the printing mechanism. For example, it is now known to use postage meters employing digital printing techniques. In such systems, the vault and digital printer remain secure within the secure housing and printing can only occur after postage has been accounted for.
It is also known to employ a postage meter in combination with an inserting system for the processing of a mail stream. It has been determined that it would be beneficial to configure a postage metering system which employs an inserter and digital printer in combination with a remotely located vault. However, it has also been determined, as a security step, to be beneficial to provide a means to assure that an authorized vault is driving the digital printers in order to insure proper postal accounting between the system user and postal services. Further, such systems may be equipped with remote, funds resetting capability; therefore, it is necessary that the accounting records of the user, postal service and operator of the remote funds reset center be reconcilable with regard to an identifiable combination of vault and digital printing systems.